Fullmetal Alchemist The Immortal Age
by star7fantasys
Summary: the truth can lead us in many places, but what if everything we knew....was all a lie. this is a tale of action, mystery, adventure horror and love. the tale of the fullmetal alchemist and his love winry. an edxwin tale, PLEASE REVIEW MORE DETAIL IN CHAP2
1. Prolouge

Prolouge-

........................

_**(BOOM!!!)**_

A loud explosion had just finished inflicting damage to a building, a battle was going on. a battle that seemed that it would end the war for good. To the soilders who were there, figured that it must've been hours in the feild of battle. Cries of agony can be heard, men opposing one another. Machine guns were fired simmotatiously at their enemy. these warriors were destined to fight and die, at the hands of their enemy. it was the city of Rubenia, the only city in which was a dust bowl. the heat was scortching hot. it was also the place where this one battle would decide the end the war. it would also decide on who's victorious, and who would fall. after long hours no side showed any sign of stopping. both sides gave out their hardest to survive. but finaly, the Haugenberg army was able to pull the curtains, after penetrating their last deffenses, the lubainian army started to retreat to the middle of the city. sad to say, the poor citty suffered massive damage. it was reduced to rubble and dust. homes, buildings, stores anything that once laid there.....was now gone. victory was in the hands of the Haugensberg army, all they had to do was corner their enemy. Something was not right however, lubainians were known to fight and never surrender. if death was their time in need then they would honor their gods with their lives. But why would they surrender so easily? do they have something instore for the Haugenberg army? it seemed that the army didnt care, victory was blinding their judgement in which left them vulnerable.

but, while the invasion was ongoing, a lone figure was trying to desperately escape his enemies. his persuers were well trained in hunting down their pray. they were more of bounty hunters, willing to do anything and everything in order to recieve payment for their duties. Even for first class bounty hunters, they seemed to have a bit trouble taking down the enemy. What they didnt know, was that this prey was much more determine to take his foes down. his will to live is enormously high. for his hand to hand combat skills, and tactics were enough to help him survive. he was the one and only, the first ever youngest state alchemist in the world. The fullmetal alchemist, Edward Elric. Hero of the people ed, Ed dodged every shot they gave him, from bullets to blast. from melee attacks to heavy attacks. they all seemed farfetched to him, with the aid of his alchemy, he had a far more of a chance to survive. he was finaly able to take down two of his pursuers. but the last one, and strongest was still in large. he looked quite like a brute, he held a flamethrower with two gas chambers on his back. with a bit of a gas mask, he wore armor in his chest, deltoids, thighs, and legs as well as his forearms. Edward had a tough time taking him down, not to mention evading his attacks. he had to avoid flameshots, flame blasters and exploding manites that were more of mines. this was possibly the toughest foe edward had ever encoutered. he was losing his breath, his stamina was wearing down, but that was the least of his worries. he had uncovered a devastating plot from the lubainian army, before it was to late, he had to go inform his superiors. it explained why the lubainian army was retreating. He mentaly scolded himself, "Dammit!! i have to go and warn the army before its too late", ...(in between pants) "augh.....al........i have to find you. before its too late.......but.....aahh!! dammit, this guy is getting in my way!!! i have to outsmart him some how.....but how?!"

suddenly the wall behind him broke apart, the flame brute was now behind him. "ah crap!" was ed's only response..."Fullmetal Alchemist edward elric......your death is immanent" the flame brute spoke in a tone of echoes. "prepare to be terminated" at that comment, the brute shot its flames at edward. with quick agilitly and fast thinking, ed was able to get out of harms way. he knew he couldnt win against this brute without a plan, but the chances of a plan he got, were futile. his enemy didnt let him breath not for a sec. edward went inside a building that use to be a butcher factory. as he neard the door, he shoved it open making him fall the floor. he quickly got up and closed the door behind him. he transmuted a lock so that the door would hopefully remain shut. afterward he ran to hide. the flame bounty hunter inspected the iron door. with his judgement he swiftly took out an item in which he placed it at the door. without worry he standardly walked out of the way. the sound of the item suddenly turned high pitch at least until it sounded out two beebs. (_**BOOM!!) **_the door had exploded, the blast must've been powerfull if it detonated and blew up an iron door. as the smoke cleared, the lone bounty hunter walked in with caution. knowing that edward, his prey, was not an easy target. as all laid silent, from outside can be heard the sound of gunshots, and bombs going out. the sound of the chains were heard rustling back and forward from the wind. as the smell of cut bone filled the air. the bounty hunter was in full alert, as he pointed his flameshot in every direction he thought was neccesary. all of a sudden the machines from the factory turned on. the machines began to operate as instructed. chains, rails anything that was a moving part began to fill the air with noise. Edward knew that this method would be a great use in tricking his enemy.

In a bit of surprise, a crane was swung at the lone hunter. it impacted with him, in turn another crane fell, followed by two more. this angered the the brute, as he fired his flames on every direction he pointed out. he shot everywhere, on anything and everything. his anger was taking the best of him. finaly out of the darkness edward engaged contact with the brute as his automail arm was transmuted into a blade. as they met eye to eye, they both started to struggle into one and another. edward swung at his foe, but his blade was not doing any damage. the armor the brute wore was ten times stronger than automail. all it left was dents and scratches. as the sounds of the factory filled the void of the biulding. the brute kicked edward in his chest which send him backwards in impact. he aimed his flameshot towards him, but being quick, ed transmuted a wall to stop the incoming flames. as ed made a run for it, the flaming brute took aim and began to shoot. even from the distance, ed could feel the overwhelming heat. just the thought of it made him fear the terrible power of that flame. suddenly the burning heat of the flames made the vaulves of the building activate the water mechanism. in which sprickled water all over the building. some of the meterials of the building were caught on fire, the water helped put them out. in exchange, it led out black smoke. it completely covered the building, smog was everywhere. the brute took no chances, and kept on firing on the most suspected areas he thought ed would be coming in from. until a figure caught his eye, at the very sight he aimed and shot. the figure was caught on fire. he got him, he had succeded in burining ed alive. "HA!!.......FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, EDWARD ELRIC TERMINATED! how does it feel edward? to burn alive in a million degrees, having that excruciating pain al-......." the brute thought for a momment, if he'd succeeded in burning edward....then why wasn't he screaming.

something was wrong. as the fire cleard out a bit, the first glance that the brute saw was a fugure that was transmuted to look like ed. From behind, edward let out his cry of battle. "HYAAAAA!!" the brute was caught by surprise. "WHAT!!!" as he turned, edwards blade impacted on his armor. ed quickly grabbed hold of his flameshot. the brute did the same. the two opponents struggled once again, edward quickly lifted his flameshot upwards, so that the barrel of the flamethrower was aiming up. the brute out of annoyance shot throw the open air, which triggerd more vaulves to open. the brute seemed more powerfull, but ed's automail was giving him the strength he needed to oppose this threat. edward was losing balance and strength, in so the brute slowly brought down his weapon so that he can aim it at ed. edward, now leaning backward was starting to panic. the barrel of the weapon was getting close to his face. he could tell the satisfaction of his enemy just by the tone of his grunts. he wanted to see edwards face burn to a million degrees. of course the fullmetal alchemist wasn't going to let that happen. as he strategically grabbed the barrel and bent it with the strenght of his automail. "HUH!!" was the brutes only reaction. "what, not satisfied......you cant do anything without your precious gun. CAN YOU!!!" out of anger the brute dropped his weapon, and grabbed edward by his throat with one hand. in surprise edward panicked. "you havent won yet fullmetal, my flame might be my primary weapon, but it doesent mean that i cant kill you with my bare hands"

as edward struggled to get away, the brute tossed him to his right. ed fell face first and bounced to his back. as he regain conscious, he notice that the brute pulled out another barrel from his back, and inserted it to his weapon. this time, the barrel increased the capacity and range of the flamethrower. he fired his flames at ed, he quickly got away. but not quick enough, as his black jacket caught minor fire. even if it was a little it still burned as if he were in volcano. he quickly put it out. but the aftershock of its impact left edward in a bit of shock. he could feel heat immit throught that spot. he inspected his wound, clearly he could see what he can feel. edward suffered a severe burn, part of his abodement was red, and a bit of blood spots came out. he was gonna be fine, but he was lucky that he didnt get worst. otherwise, he'd be in hell. the wound was the least of his worries. as the brute came at him with raging blows. the water from the vaulves didnt seem to slow down his flames, since it was to hot for even the water to penetrate the heat. edward ran while holding his left side of his abdoment, until he tripped and fell to the floor. this fatal mistake was the end of his life. as his enemy neard to put the finishing touches. of course edward had a few trick up his sleeve, as he surprised the brute when he ran straight toward him. it seemed that his flameshot was a long ranged weapon thanks to the barrel that he installed. it would only be as usefull if he was in a long distance. but with his quick thinking, ed scrammed to go face to face with him, as fullmetal laid a punch to his face with his automail arm.

the impact left the brute a bit dizzy, having to take such a blow from a mechanical arm. as the brute slowly regained conscious, he noticed that something was wrong, he couldnt see. the goggles from his mask were completley darkened. he couldnt see. "AAAHH! what did you do!!" the mad brute asked. "hmp.......its funny when you toy with your prey, but its not funny when the prey toys with you....isn't it." edward replied. "ack! you runt! you blinded me....but how!?" edward explained "when i punched you" "what!....." the brute yelled "when i punched you.....i transmuted your lenses into solid objects. every thing thats connected to your face.....is completely weilded to your armor....so you cant even take of your helmet. without your eyes you cant see, and if you cant see then you cant fight....." this angered the brute...."why you.....i'll show you, i'll show you that i can kill you even with my eyes closed!!" ed replied "dont be stupid....its over, and you know it. so give up....and nobody dies." the brute gave out a small laugh "oh no no nooo......someone will die.....and it'll be YOU!!!" all of a sudden, the rampaging enemy shot on all directions, obsessed in getting back at ed. " if thats the way you want it.........then thats the way you'll get it!" after he finished his sentenced edward clapped both of his hands together and tapped the floor. he transmuted together the brutes steel boots on to the floor, making them one. now his enemy was stuck, he couldnt move from his position. "damn you fullmetal!! AAAAAAGGGGHH!!!" he shot out at all places, not knowing that ed was charging from behind. as he reached his enemy, he took one of the brutes flares from his belt, and jumped on top of his shoulders. at that very chance, edward pulled out all of his gas lines and leaped to safety. the bounty hunter knew what was coming....and so it was his turn to panic and fear for his life. "AAAAHHHHH!! NO MY GAS LINES, I CANT PUT THEM....I CANT PUT THEM BACK! OH GOD SOMEONE HELP ME!!! NOOO NOOOO!!! the fullmetal alchemist ran to safety, as he lit the flare......"maybe this time......you should know when to stop" ed commented. he threw the flare towards where the flame brute was, just by hearing it hit the floor he knew his death was unavoidable.

"So cruel.......the ambissions of man" edward stated. at that last comment, edward ran towards a window and jumped. as he broke the glass with his body, a fatal scream was heard. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHGHH!!!!!" _**(BOOOOOOMMM!!!)**_ particles and glass from the building flew of. along with edward falling toward a truck full of Haugensberg soldiers. as he crashed landed, he noticed that ten or fifthteen men were staring at him with surprise. "its him........its HIM!!! we found him!!" one of them spoke. "hi guys......how are you. =)" he said in a sarcastic tone. before he knew it, the soldiers pointed their guns at him. "can we talk first?" ed asked. "Edward Elric...you are under arrest for assulting army personell, desobeying orders and leaving the premieses without notifacation." "wait!! take me to command post, i have to tell them! there making a big mistake! hurry."

the soldiers had edward in handcuffs. and after five minutes, they arrived at command post. they led ed toward the general. finaly they met eye to eye. the general had short hair, that was faded and well trimmed. yet the top was brown, but his sides were greyish. along with his suit, he wore his meddals of honor, showing how great and how many battles he won for the millitary. but that wasn't the point. edward had to deliver his message. "ah, the fullmetal alchemist.......i see that the millitary was finaly able to capture you." ed spoke "geez and i never thought i'd be this famouse, that you'd even had me in handcuffs so that i wouldnt leave you guys. you must really like me." the general replied... "hmp....your very funny fullmetal, but.....i'm afraid, that you'll have to stand trail. for the crimes you've committed." Ed spoke in his deffense "Crimes!!! what crimes...all i did was violate some stupid rules regarding my superiors. Ah thats not even the point!, i have an important message to give you!!" "well, by all means, do tell........speak!" Ed gave out his message "......(sighs) i know why the lubainian army is retreating." the general spoke interupting his sentece. "WELL of course we know, we have this battle won...all that we must do is infiltrate the last of their defensess which is in fact the middle of the city i-" "NO NOO!! dont do it......thats what they want you to do! you dont understand what they're planning. they're trying to create a philosopher stone!! by using them selves and the haugensberg army!!" the general didnt believe edward, not once. victory was blinding his judgement, all he wanted was another meddal for his victory. "nonsence, we have this battle won, the war will be over just by my one order, and you expect us to pull back in the sight of victory. i'm afraid not mr. Elric." edward tried to make him understand "no, please trust me! th-" the general spoke out of anger "TRUST you!! ha! why should we. we trusted that you wouldnt try anything funny. but yet again you disobeyd orders, from your superior officers" "but but you dont understand you have to get them out of there!! before they could transmute whats left oh this army, besides MY BROTHER is in there!!! you have to pu-" at that very momment the general gave out his loudest yell. "ENOUGH!!! i dont want to hear non of this nonsence anymore! besides mr. elric, i'm releaving you from state alchemist." ed was surprised at what he said, "what?......."

"you didnt really lose your limbs in the civil war, you comitted the taboo. human transmutation, isnt that right." fullmetal was stunned, he figured it out. "I- I dont know what y-" " hmp.....lying yet again are we. i know for a chance that your brother has an empty suit of armor. and that mustang was in on it with you wasnt he. once i report this to Haugensberg, i'd have all of you turned in. you would be discharged as a state alchemist, and senteced you into years in state prison. mustang will join you for being an accomplice. and your brother will be hauled away for expeirmentation." after hearing this, edward shrugged out of anger. "Damn you!! you bastard," the general responded "hehe my my fullmetal, you cant take the penalty." his only response was "i've already paid the ultimate price........" the general spoke "you havent seen anything yet.....take him away, lock em up. we are going to victory." ed quickly yelled, "NO! dont do it, your all gonna die!! its a trap! its a trap!!....why wont you listen to me?!" "dont listen to him my proud soldiers" he said, "lets win our fair country another war!!" with that, the men cheered and ran to their trucks to go and invade the enemy. not knowing what dangers was ahead.

"NO! you have to listen to me! you cant go back there! your all gonna die!" ed shouted, he was taken to his cell and was tossed in. he quickly ran towards the bars of his cell. "Dammit!! we have to get out of here! were in a middle of a transmutation." "shut up!!" shouted a guard, "we have no interest in those who are not loyal to their fellow bretheren." edward responded, "bretheren huh, would a bretheren allow there own brothers to walk into a trap!!.....huh!!" the guard answered his quistion, "bretheren are those who would fight and die for their country and including their people. they serve their government till death parts them. they are not cowards who are easily scared by a mere fairy tale of a philosopher stone being created. NOW shut up and stay in your cell, generals orders!" at that the guard left, A few minutes Edward was sitting still at his cell by the command post, the gaurds had tied his hads in the opposite direction. his paws were facing outwards so that we wouldnt be able to transmute. he was trapped, his warning didnt reach the general as he intended. but what was more on his mind was al. he was out there, where the soldiers were gonna be sacrificed for the philosopher stone. he needed to get out fast, or otherwise he was gonna be apart of the transmutation, he was quickly trying to figure out a plan to escape his imprisonment. at the momment of his thoughts, he heard a noise. he could of swore that he heard someone grunt. then he noticed that the guards were knocked of conscious when they fell in the room, and thats where he saw luitenant Havoc coming in, along with Riza Hawkeye. "Luitenant havoc, hawkeye!" ed shouted in hope. "edward, are you alright?" asked Riza, "yeah, i'm fine, but i'm worried about al." stating the obvious, "come on, lets get you out of there." finished Riza. "heh about time you showed up!" ed's ignorace got to him.

once edward was freed from his cell, thanks to havoc and hawkeye, he ran up to meet up face to face with mustang. "Fullmetal, great to see that your alive and not dead." spoke mustang, "smart remarks already." said ed sarcasticly. "you just love annoying me with your damn lectures." "well is that a way of saying thanks to someone who helped free you." ed remembered the conversation he had with the general, "colonel........general bradshaw knows." mustang was confused, "knows what?" ed spoke, "the human transmutation...." mustang gasped at what he heard, he knew the penilty he and ed would get for being an accomplice. "the general, said that he was gonna report us in" ed said, "but how did he know........how did he find out!?" mustang wanted to know how the general knew. "beats me" mustang was speechless, he broke the silence, "the penelty for this is extrodanary high, you'd be sent to state prison for this, and i'd join you for being an accomplice in keeping your secret and not enforming my superiors." Edward spoke, ".......yeah, i guess, but before that. i want to get my brother to the way he is." Riza stepped it to the conversation, and what will you do now? the general knows about you." "i dont know......how he realized about my past is still a mystery....if i-"_**BAM!!**_ the conversation was interupted when they heard an explosion coming from the city. ed quickly knew what was gonna happen. "oh no," "what is it fullmetal" mustang spoke, "its the philosopher stone, its being created, dammit i warned those fools, (gasp) uh no....AL!!!" ed was starting to run toward the city to find al, but mustang ended up grabbing him and pulling him away from sight. "dont fullmetal, you'll end up like the rest of em!!" "but he's my brother!! ALLL!!" mustang had to snap em out of it, "we have to get out of here now!" ed looked at mustang straight at his face, "NOW!!" yelled mustang. finaly he was able to convice ed to evacuate the city, "quick into the truck" ordered riza, "Breda hurry up, drive!!" as everyone boarded the truck, Breda stepped on the gas. the beam orginating from the middle of the city quickly widen in numbers. "its coming in close!!" Fallman shouted out. "we need to get at least out of range from the transmutation" asked ed, the beam was coming closer and closer, "Breda, step on it now!!" shouted havoc. "oh yeah like its gonna go any faster, if you didnt noticed this is a fricking truck. its going as fast as it can!" scolded Breda. the truck was already going as fast as it could, the rubble from the building made it harder for the truck to come across. "oh man, if i make it out, i'm gonna start a family soon i promise, no more fooling around with women!" poor Havoc, all this time in his life he spended trying to get with girls. "dont start talking like that havoc, theres plenty of women out there waiting for you!!" Riza yelled through the were almost out of the city, just a bit more. "keep going were almost out!!" ed couldn't afford death, if he died then who would save al and return him to his proper body. finaly after driving through rubbled concrete and destroyed buildings they were able to escape the range of the transmutation, but until the truck hit a mine that was planted on the hidden sand. as the mine detonated, the trucked flipped across and bounced up and down, until it stopped. parts of the truck were destroyed, the tent it had placed on was completely ripped. half the truck was destroyed, finaly, ed regained conscious. time seemed to go slow for him yet everything was mute. all he could hear was the sound of his own breathing, and the noise a heart moniter would make. he noticed that he was laying on his back, he saw mustang half knocked out, putting his concern for Hawkeye, as he drifted his eyes elsewhere, he noticed that breda was dead. but fallman and havoc were knocked off conscious. but he wasnt sure if they're were dead.

as edward used his arms to support himself he gentely got up and walked out of the wreckage, in a stage of being dizzy. he didnt notice that he was completely injured from his left arm. but.......he did noticed that one of the bars that kept the tents supported, had impaled him in his upperleft corner of his chest, nearly at the heart. he was lucky, if it had struck him in his heart, he would surely have died instantly. Edward placed his hands on the small bar, and slowly took it out. as he pulled it out, he yelled out in pain (DX), but no matter how loud he was, he couldnt hear himself....just his breathing. the pain was terrible, but that was the least of his worries. He noticed that the beam from the philosopher stone was getting closer, he figured that this was far enough from the transmutation circle. And so, he clapped boths of his hands together in a dazed, and placed them on the floor. in which he transmuted a barrier, mustang was just coming out with Hawkeye on his shoulders, and then he noticed ed performing a transmutation. when he completed in transmuting the barrier to protect what was left of his freinds, he slowly got up and tried his best to stay standing. but in vein, he was already losing to much blood. All he could hear, was the sound of his own breathing getting faster and faster, and the heart monitor beeping faster and faster. as edward struggled to breath he fell to the floor onto his knees. He looked around, everything was dizzy, eveything was slow. All that he had in his mind was the thought of death. _beeb beeb beeb beeb beeb beeb beeb beeb beeb beeb beeb beeb beebbeebbeebbeebeebeebeeb_ as his climaz was coming he fell to the floor side ways, still hearing the beeping from the heart monitor. in the verge of death edward could hear the cries of the innocent people that were being sacrificed along with the soldiers, then he heard al's voice....."brother........" _beebeebeebeebeebeebeebeebeeb_ he didnt want to die yet. he wanted to get al to his normal body. his climax was near now, the black spot from his pupil grew wider, as edward stared with his eyes still open, waiting to accept his death...edward........was dying. _**beebeebeebeebeebeebeebeebeebeebeebeebeebeebeebebeebebeebebeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

mustangs voice echoed through his ears, "edward!! EDWARD!!!" the heart monitor...............had stopped.............................


	2. Chapter 1 The rebooting Soul

main characters: Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, and Winry Rockbell

plot: involves alchemy, survival, and truth. freedom.

_**DESCRIPTION ON STORY, PLOTS AND SETTINGS.**_

it is 1919 edward elric is a modern day 19 year old teacher, teaching in a local school in orbandon, though it seems he hides his reckless past and refuses to talk about it. he and his brother alphonse use to be alchemist during the world war. now in days al is a reporter, and edward's a teacher. the socioty around them is very strict, many mentaly challenged people suffer abuse and lecture as well as persecution. being corrupted by their ambitious leader they believe that mentally challenged people and handicaps make their nation look inperfect, and maily making their nation look weak and pathetic. as well as having gays and immigrants. the orbandon coutry engraves strict laws. in which states that all gays, handicaps and mentaly challenged people must be deported to yock island. where gays well be tought to love their opposite, handicaps will be able to live in a better enviroment, and mentally challenged will be treated kindly and safe, away from the persecution and to recieve proper education. this action was only intended to seperate the different from the perfect. however, the people who went to yock island, were never heard from again, all that returned were letters of never returning. this brought concern to all who were set to be deported to yock island. very soon they were being forced to go. hearing these events ed passes on with his life as if nothing were happening. later he is met with a person by the name of pinako rockbell, knowing that she has little life, she urges ed to teach his 19 year old mentaly challenge grandaughter winry to gain knowledge and to act normal as a person would to learn the basics and habits of a regualar woman. the state notified her that if winry were not able to learn and to act normaly by one year, she would be deported to yock island, where all the mental people have been sent. seeing that she refuses the nation to take winry to yock island, pinako puts her trust in ed. at first ed refuses and insist on letting the nation take winry to the island, so that she would have a better education rather than with him, he soon gives in when pinako refuses yet again. now edward is stuck in educating winry and keeping her out of trouble as she carries a bit of the mind of a child. edward thought this to be a piece of cake. but with the situations happening around them and becoming much worse, he figured it wasn't going to be as easy since winry is being pursicuted by all the people around her. she carries a bit of a sad past as well. as time goes by, and much more events happens, he starts to develop feelings for this strange winry and starts to be a bit confused about what he feels for, as the state learns of their relationship that seems a bit close, they discharged ed as winry's teacher and prepped to take winry to yock island. their journey takes a different path onces edward learns the truth about yock island, the true start of the war, his father's death and orbandon's true ententions. and soon fights for her survival...and his. with the help of his brother alphonse and the use of alchemy, he slowly uncovers the the truth behind truths and attempts to expose orbandons leader william hendersen's horrible plan. as they finaly unvail the alchemist they once were. this epic adventure of hope, love, horror, desiete, alchemy, survival and truth will lead the elric brothers along with winry around the world to stop this renegade plot. with orbandon's military looking for them, will they be able to fufill their goal, or will they be eleminated by there bounty hunter pursurers. the oroburus serpent...........

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -_- XD DX :D D: ): D: (: -------------- these are emmotions you'll find them in some parts of the story to help u understand how the character feels. there in ( )

**Chapter one: The Rebooting Soul**

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................M-r. ................E-ic.......................Mr. El-............(-_-)...........Mr. Elric......Mr. Elric!....MR. ELRIC!

"HUH!!! (0.0) Ed was broken of from his flashback. He instantly went into full alert. "Wha!.....what.....what is it?" ED asked, "um..mister Elric, i finished my report on the periodic table of elements." his student had finished. "Oh......why...than- thank you miss ellie. please take your seat." Edward ordered. His student walked back to her seat in a well mannered way, being so loyal and obidient to their teachers. Then he noticed that everyone in the class was staring at him. Some were patient enough to wait for their teacher to regain consious. Others, were in a state of humor, giggling to the fact that their teacher had waisted alot class time being jarred in his thoughts, his memmories. He was the first to break the silence, since no one was eager to. "Ok, so....is anybody else finished with their report?" everyone smiled, "Mr. Elric...sir." said one of the students, "we've been done for almost....twenty minutes now...all of us" everyone laughed. "Oh.......well, i guess i should be thinking at home should I" Edward said. "Nooo, no, you can think as much as you want in class MR. ELRIC!" (XD) a goofy student told ed. "its a good waist of time ha ha ha." The students laughed at his small but non funny joke. "Ah....Mr. Adams right." (:D) Ed scolded, "so you'd prefer to not learn anything at all, not learn what two plus two is. Or the periodic table of elements, they all could be.......very interesting to learn, why not give it a chance. Its good for your small brain." (XD) He'd just insulted his student, "well........nah, i'd rather pass. besides, i already know what the periodic table of elements is. Heck I even know every element there is." The student obliged after finishing his sentece, "really" asked Ed. "ok so, say something smart, something abouuuuuuuut the elements of the periodic table." "Okaayyy, i know for once that lithium is a metal of somekind, and that its used in glasses, some greasses, and batteries. And its number is three, and its atomic weight is 6.941. Also hydrogen is a gas, in which we use for rockets, its atomic weight is 1.00794 and its periodic number is one. sseeeee, i already know, so i wont be here to learn this stuff again tomorrow, so goodbye.........i'm ditching." (XD) This student was proud in what he said, he wanted to make Ed look stupid in front of everyone. Edward smirked a bit, this student was trying to challenge him. Seeing that he didnt like being tought by someone who was nineteen years old.

"Sooo......you do know a bit, WOW LETS GIVE HIM A ROUND.......of applause." Edward said in a sarcastic tone. "You know, i shouldnt underestemate you Mr. Adams." "thank you, thank you......i get that alot Mr. Elric." the proud student returned the sarcasm. "You know, i should be the one sitting at your desk, and you should be the teacher.......what do you think about that? Mr. Adams." said Ed, "tisk, yeah....if I were a teacher, i'd dimiss my class early and let them have a party at MY! uncles liqour bar...hehehe" The idiot student said. He proudly hi fived some of his friends in the process. "So, lets just trade seats and um.....switch places." the determined student said. "Yeah, we should do that......just let me go get my stuff" Edward turned towards his desk, but suddently asked, "BUT!! before i do, tell me something.....since you know about the periodic table." His student looked bewildered, "okaayyy" Edward looked at him from across his desk. "Since you know what lithium and hydrogen are, i'm sure you know the important facts too, right?" Adam was a bit surprised, "well....didnt i just told you what they are?" he was rephrasing. "Yeah, we all know what they are, and what number they have. But....since you picked up the subject, tell me. what is hydrogen made of." Ed told him, "Oh thats easy...there.....made of.....??? wait hold on a sec" "take your time" "uhh........well.....lets see......?????" (0_0) this wanna be Einstein was starting to panic, he looked around for help, but no one could answer or know the quistion. "there uhh.......made of hydrolics???" He finaly answered, "Hydrolics......close...but not as close." Adam spoke in his deffense, "well...oh yeah i'm sure you have no idea, i bet that you just asked that quistion even if you dont know it, it probobly is made of hydrolics, Hydrogen-HYdrolics." Edward didnt allow his student to humiliate himself any further and so. "Nope, sorry your wrong, and unfortunetly i do know what its made of. Allow me to explain." "But Mr. Elric, theres only four minutes left till school is over." One of the students said, "thats ok, all i need is four."

"As you all know, Hydrogen is used in rockets, like the one's in the millitary. But how there made is a bit confusing, so........try and keep up. As you all know, Hydrogen is the lightest element. Its aubundant and 90% of it makes the universe. Hydrogen as water is absolutely essential to life, and it does reside on organic compound, it is by far the lightest gas, and it has been used in some of the hot air balloons that the millitary uses. But it is dangerous though due to fire hazard, now...how's it made? Simple......as you can see in some laboratories small amounts of hydrogen gas can be created, but it can only be made by its only reaction....and that would be by calcium hydride with water. As you can see in this formula-" Edward wrote it down quickly as his students were impressed by the theory and his speed in writing. "And heres the formula,"

- CaH2 + 2H2O → Ca(OH)2 + 2H2 -"

Edward continued, "its quite effinient, since 50% of the hydrogen of its production origenates from water. yet another experiment that shows another reaction. In which consist of iron fillings with a combination of dilute sulphuric acid." Ed quickly wrote it down, on the board.

Fe + H2SO4 → FeSO4 + H2

"There various industrial methods for its production. Its use will depend upon local factors, such as the quantity needed and raw material in hand. There are two processes, they both use up the method of heating coke with steam on the water gas shift reaction, or hydrocarbons like methane with steam. Heres the formula"

CH4 + H2O (1100°C) → CO + 3H2

C(coke) + H2O (1000°C) → CO + H2

In both cases, further more hydrogen may be made by passing it through CO and steam it over 400 degrees of iron oxide or cobalt oxide.

CO + H2O → CO2 + H2

"Do you.....understand now, Mr. Adams" Ed asked him politely, but as he turned, he could see his face in the stage of "Duhh??" "hmp....its oh right, we will learn this tomorrow." Ed told them, and with that the bell rang. Adam was still in the phase of humiliation, "so what if i dont know what hydrogen is made of, i dont have to learn........espeacaly learning it from a guy who's two years older than me. I mean, look at him....he's still soo small." At that comment Edward changed into his sarcasm, "DONT CALL ME SMALL!!! OR ELSE YOU'LL GET A WHOLE MONTHS DETENTION WITHOUT LAUNCH AND BREAKFAST THAT PEOPLE WILL START THINKING THAT YOUR GOING ANAREXEC!!!" he shouted out loud, as everyone left the class to go home. He let that one comment get the best of him, he also failed to noticed the person who entered by the other door. "well.......quite an exciting day Mr. Elric." Edward turned to meet eye to eye with his fellow teacher. She stood by the open door hearing Edwards last comment. She was a wisefull person, who would do anything to pass hope, faith, and great advice to her students, she was also beutifull, she was around the age of 25. She wore a light yellow outdoor gown, with straps going over her shoulders. On top of that, she had a small elatic sweater that was red on the torso and brown by the shoulders, she had on her usual black high heel shoes. But last she had a neckeless of a cross, symbolizing her religion and faith. Her hair was also pretty uniqe, as her front hair was between pink and purple. But the back side was pure dark brown.

"Ah....miss Dalianah" Edward mentioned, "I see your looking, like yourself as usual....what brings you to my class. I'm afraid that class is over unless its after school program." She responded to his sarcastic sentece, "please Mr. Elric, i told you before, call me Rose", "fine.....how about Roselina then." She looked at him rather with a playfull manner, "very funny Mr. Elric......" Ed returned the look in which he implied that he was just messing around. "I'm just fooling with ya, look i'll call you.....Rose if you decide to call me Ed......how about it, deal." Rose didnt want to reject his offer. In so, she kindly accepted, "very well...Ed" Ed wanted to get straight into the quistions, "so......Rose, what brings you here, I dont think its after school program or something, unless your here to tudor me or something." "Oh, i'm just passing by, just checking up on you. Seeing how you're doing." She looked around the room, she could see freshly wads of gum sticking out from underneath the desk, since they were set by steps. Almost like a theator, and a few paper airplanes that crashed landed on the floor. Rose gradually picked one up. She could tell what had happen, "um......perhaps you should be more focused on getting the class educated, i mean.......you've been at it again havent you." She looked at the chalkboard, seeing the formulas written down. Ed grunted, "cut me some slack, i was bored......i had nothing to do. I just dazed of for a minute, then a minute became.........um twenty five minutes." Rose looked at him for a sec, "Do these flashbacks, happen daily?" "Not much.....sometimes they do happen. But i kinda have a problem, i always seem to get caught up in my thought that, i forget everything else, i dont even realize that my students are laughing at me for not noticing what they're doing around the class." Poor Ed, she couldn't stand to see him like this. "Oh Edward, you and your brother went through some situtations that were nearly impossible to handle. Its not your fault that you cant forget about this, it's not easy to forget things that stay attached to our thoughts." He already knew that, but chose to go along anyway, "yeah, but i cant help it, i couldnt save-" "Please, dont Edward.....dont talk anyfurther. Its hard enough on you than it is." She could sense his guilt, his sadness. All he did was eye the floor, she knew very well that he was damning himself, mentelly even. All she could do is comfort him, she reached out to touch his shoulder with her right hand, as she placed her left hand on his right arm, stroking him gently almost as if she was petting a cat. Ed could feel her soft warm comfort, by her touch he could tell that she was telling him to be strong, to not hate himself. Everything was going to be alright for now on, Ed could wish that to be true. But he felt that things wouldnt work out fine in life for him. "Dont do this to yourself, dont torture your self with these painfull memories."

"I can't help it, i feel so.....guitly. I couldnt stop the philosopher stone from being created, i've should've died that day." "just thank god that you lived, you would have died, if it wasn't for the colonel." That didnt make a difference for him, he looked at her with eyes that had sorrow. "Maybe i should've died after all." Rose disliked his last comment, she yelled at him for this. "Edward please!!!" Ed was in shock, he was startled by her voice, she continued to speak. "Shut up.....just shut up........you dont deserve this. ): what happend, happend, theres nothing you can do, but to move forward, you've got two good pair of legs....dont you...Ed. You should get up and use em. Use them until they break, they break from being tired and overuse." Rose gently placed both her hands onto his shoulders. "Dont wish for death, because death will evade you. Sometimes....things happen for a reason, perhaps you lived for a reason, maybe god had you live for an important purpose. It wasn't your time, you have so much to live for, why would you want to die. If you'd died, then who would've saved your brother and return him to normal. What would've happen if you'd died Ed, tell me." Rose asked him, "things.........things wouldn't be the way they are now." He answered, "they would't be, would they." she smiled, that warm smile put Ed in a relaxing mood. "Thats why, thats why you gotta promise me, that you'll have a strong bond, a strong will to live Edward. Promise me....." Ed stared at her eyes, he couldnt say no. Everyday he would be thankfull for having to know Rose, she was more of his guardian, more of a mother figuire to him. As eyes stared back and forward, he gently answered her. "I promise, I promise to live, to have a strong will.......as to go on in life." She smiled at him, "then thats all you need," "thanks Rose......you have no idea how much i needed that." She blushed at the achievemnet she succeeded in, "heh, yeah...I guess i'm more of a person who comforts rather than teaches" Ed responded to her small comment, "to be honest, I think you're both." Suddently he rememberd, "ah......." Rose was confused, "what what's wrong Ed?" Ed looked at the digital clock, it read 3:45. "Awww shoot!! Rose we gotta go. Or otherwise we're gonna stay herefor the day." Rose understood what he meant. "Ah..oh no, we lost track of time." Ed heard her response as he grabbed his brown long trench coat and suitcase, "Yeah well now you know how the hell I feel! Come on, we gotta get your stuff." They had spent the entire time talking, losing track of time. "School laws are very strict these days, if we're not out by 3:50 were locked in" stated Rose. "well shut up and hurry! we gotta go." The two hurried out of Ed's classroom, as they started to head towards Rose's room.

They'd had finished coming out of Rose's classroom, then they began to run towards the entrance. "We're almost there, come on Rose!" Shouted Ed "I'm trying but these high heels make it hard to run, I wouldn't want to slip and break an ankle!" She and Ed were in a hurry, but he understood, he was no girl. But he certainly didnt want her to fall and break something. "Hang on for a sec." she said, she quickly took of her high heels and carried them by two fingers in one hand. "Ready?" Ed asked, "yeah! lets go!" They began to run as fast as they could, once they'd reached the entraced, a glimmer of relief ran through their bodies. But suddently, they heard something that sounded alot like a door locking. Once Edward reached the entrance door, he toggled the knob. There was no mistake, it was locked. "Ah oh no.......we're locked in aren't we." Rose asked, "oh great......now we have to stay here for the day. Until tomorrow." She finished, "not on **my** watch." Ed finished. He clapped both of his hands and tapped them on the door. Rose was starteld at the light it gave out, Edward was transmuting something, as he finished the view came clear. It was a spring door, in which the door opened with just one small push. "Neat huh" he said, "Oh my......Edward, thats amazing. Now we can get out. They're not kidding, when they say your a genius, they mean it." she finished. Ed smiled at that remark, "come on, i'll walk you home." Once they were both out, Ed retrasmuted it into the standard door it was, but only making look newer and cleaner. "There, that should do it. Come on, lets go." The two walked out of the campus and out the gate. Rose was still amazed at Edwards so she asked, "wow...Edward, that was an amazing talent." "hmnm" was Ed's only reaction, "you....didnt need to draw a tranmutation circle, how did you do that? There are only a few alchemist who can do such a thing" Ed could tell that Rose was itching to know, almost like the way a child would react. "well, its a long story, but i'd really prefer not to talk about it." "oh....I see, but i just wanted to know how the process works." He looked at her, "hy...do you want to do it."(:" Rose responded with a pleasing tone, "oh Mr. Elric, I wouldn't make a great alchemist like your self." He was starting to feel overconfedent, but he couldnt leave her hanging. "Well, if you really wanna know, i'll tell you." "I'm listening" was her only reply.

"You see, everytime i clap my hands together and attach them together it symbolizes one thing, the circle. And the runes, well, all i could tell you is that i am the runes." Rose looked a bit confused. "you are the runes?" Ed began to finish, "yeah, then all I have to do is think about it. Think about what I want to transmute." She finaly understood, "oh...I get it, now i completely understand." Ed looked at her, "well yeah, but alchemy is a science, and for that it must follow the natural laws." "Laws?" Rose pondered, "yeah, the law of equalvelent exchange. Which states that if someone would want to obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is the first law of equalvalent exchange." Rose had nothing to say, but to ask more quistions. "So if you want to obtain, you have to give up something?" Ed responded, "yeah, remember that door i tranmuted, well in order to obtain that spring door, i had to give up the original door it was. But in order to change it back, i had to give up the spring door for a newer and more stable door. Do you understand now Rose." She began to catch on in what he was saying, "oh...now it's clearer, so lets say if i wanted to transmute water into a radio then I would have to give up the water for the radio." "Uhh, yeah something like that, but not exactly, you see water can only be transmuted by its same source, liquids. So the only thing you can transmute water into is either soda, beer, wine, juice or......mi-...milk. . or any other liquid." Rose felt a bit dumb. "Oh...right, a radio cant be transmuted by water can it." "no" Ed said. "Well, imagine if your students found out that your the legendary alchemist, hero of the people Ed. They would be thrilled, to know that they're being tought by a former state alchemist." Ed looked a bit worried about this, "nah, I dont want them knowing, besides. I want to move on with my life. I'm no longer the fullmetal alchemist, though i went by various names, mainly by other states, I was known as the nogaro kuranorenkin." Edward finished, Rose asked him what that meant, "um, Edward...what does that mean?" Ed looked at her, "its Lubainian, stands for Fullmetal Alchemist." "The nogaro kurennawranken-" she stumbled, Ed couldnt help but chuckle. "The Nogaro Kuranorenkin, yeah its pretty confusing. By other countries I was called The Hagaren no Renkinjutsu, achmonoto kunai, uromo mutaoso, arema tanasa, shi hare conoroso, el alchemista de fiero........and simatau karena. Those are some of the names that other nations and coutries gave me, basicly all of them mean The fullmetal alchemist, or just fullmetal alchemsit. There are plenty more, but that's to much to say."

"Seems like your famouse around the world" said Rose, "yeah, but in some contries I was hated, for being a state alchemist, they even gave me one nickname. ackiano harta." She looked at him with another cofused face, "and what does that mean?" He stayed silent for a while, then he stopped walking and faced her, in a mystirious look, he politly answered her quistion. "It means, fullmetal demon. Or more like...........the devil alchemist." Rose looked a bit of, but she shook the feeling of, and then they started to walk again, "well, pretty interesting," she said, "yeah, but didnt hurt me though, sticks and stones can break my bones, but words can never hurt me XD" Ed said in a mocking way. "hmp, maybe" said Rose. "so how far is your home, i mean...how many blocks?" said Ed, "just a few rail road tracks." "WHAT!! D: you're kidding me, dont think i'm gonna walk you home that far!" Rose just loved to play around with him, "dont worry, i'm taking the train, just walk me to the train station. :D" The two just talked and walked until they reached the train station.

The train station was crowded with people, food courts were available, tickets being sold, and many activitiy going on. Finaly Ed and Rose arrived at the destination. Ed was rephrasing on what happend today at his class. "And then he gives me a look, in which makes him look like he's saying DUHH!!!" Ed joked about this, Rose just laughed. "You shouldn't joke about your student." "Yeah then why are you laughing?" Rose deffended, "well you make it sound funny." Ed just smirked at her response, "tisk, yeah sure ;) so anyways, i guess he didnt like the fact that he was being tought by someone who was just two years older than him." Both of em kept walking in between the crowd. "well he shouldn't, I mean, you becoming a teacher at the age of 19.....it never happend before." He placed his left hand in his pocket, "yeah well, I think its still a boring job, you know teaching." "Oh dont feel tha-" the conversation was caught of when Rose bumped into a person. He also happend to drop his belongings on the floor. Rose looked at him, he was wearing a fancy suit, with expensive jewlery. "Oh i'm sorry sir, I-" "Damn cernainian! why cant you watch where you're going." Rose was hurt after hearing this, "I-I'm sorry sir, here let me help-" The man coldly shoved of her hand away from his luggage. "Keep your hands off. You'll inffect my belongings with your germs. Besides, your race comes from thieves, anything valuble you see you end up taking." This angered Ed, "HEY!! back off! she's trying to help you!" "Help me! HA! Like i'll ever accept help from a cernainian. All there herefor is to take our jobs!" Other people joined in, "yeah, all they want is our money, stealling from us. Taking our jobs and putting us out of work." A few more joined in, saying alot of bad things about Rose, and her cerainian race. Things were looking bad, now a huge scene was created. "Those cernianian bastard are freaks, and theifs. I bet there coming her to take our land too!!" " yeah as expected" another said, Ed finaly spoke out in her deffense, Rose was getting worried and scared at the same time, all the people in the train station were critizising her. "Hey why dont you all just back the hell off!! She didnt do anything, she just accideintly bumbed in to this man here! She tried helping him pick his belongings up!! Edward shouted in anger, "Oh really" one of the men said, "then why out of all the people she could've of bumbed into all of sudden bumps into a wealthy man!" This made Ed even angrier, "WHAT THE FUCK!! DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!!!!!" He'd already had enough of this nonsense, Ed had the liberty to shout out that even the world could hear. Until one of the men said, "because this is our country, and since they want to come and live in our state, then they gotta leanr the penalty of theivery." Now Rose was extreamly afraid for her and Ed's sake. "WHAT CRIME!! WHAT THEIVERY DID SHE COMMIT!!!! D:" He slowly answered, "when she decided to come to our country, to try and take it from us, her and her damn race." All of a sudden this ambitious man assaulted Edward, he struck a fist right at his face. Ed didnt see this coming, and soon embraced this attack. He fell backwards, in front of three more people. Then they grabbed him by his shoulders. Rose cried out Edwards name, "EDWARD!!" "so.....what should we do with him.. " one of them said, Ed started to recounsious, when he heard..."take this cernainian lover to the back, if he likes to befreind cernainian, then will treat him like one." The three men grabbed Edward and tied his hands together. "What are you doing!! Let me go!!" Rose panicked instantly, "Edward!! no!" She started to run toward him help him break free. At least until the person that punched Ed grabbed Rose by the arm. "And where do you think your going?"

"Let me go! No let me GO!!" Rose pleaded. "Let her go! Dammit Let her go!!" Ed shouted. "lets check her, inspect her....see if she has anything that was stolen." one of the persons said. "Yeah, well check her all right.......well check her in every part. :D" this man said. "Well? what are you waiting for, take this cernainian lover out of here!" "augh!! Rose...NO!!!" The three people hauld of Edward away. As they took him he could see what they had begun to do to Rose. They grabbed her and carried her away from the station, onto the streets. It almost looked like a parade. But this was no parade, this was persecution. Rose screamed and yelled from atop. But she knew that she wasn't gonna get of of this one. As they took her to a lonely alley more and more men gathered. they tossed her to the floor, she crawled on her back quickly until she touched the wall. "Well.......what should we do first" asked one of them "I dont know.....what do you think." "lets.......have some fun as we search her for stolen property. Shall we (:" Rose knew what they had in mind, "no........no pl-....ple-please......dont do this. D: ...I beg you......" One of them began to unbuckle himself......."well boys......you know the drill, search her. nice and neat." Two men started to walk towards her, "no no no NO!!! NO!!!!!!!" Rose screamed bloody murder into the thin air. As her scream was heard from many even policemen, but even they had shere hate for cernainian blood. As they went along with their business. They began to strip of Rose's clothes off, as if they were tigers clawing their prey. And very soon, all the city could hear was the sound of Rose screaming.

Meanwhile Edward was being beaten up. his hands were tied up together. As the men had their way with them, beating him up brutaly. "How do you like that huh cernainian lover," Ed was being lectured by these creeps. "Thats what you get, for being freinds with a cernainina, not having any real loyalty to your country" Ed spoke up, "if being like this is loyalty to your country, then by all means.....i'm not LOYAL TO THIS GOD FORSAKEN COUTNRY!!" At that last momment, this man had punched Ed out cold. They finaly realized that he was outcold, "I guess he's outcold, what should we do with him." "dont know.......lets take his stuff." 'alright'. They've began to search Ed for any valuble belongings, until they were satisfied,they quickly left in a hurry. Ed was just laying there, outcold, and beaten badly. But as he laid there, he started to dream.....it started as a sound, _**beeb beeb beeb beeb beeb beeb beeb**_ it was that heart monitor again, as Ed opened his eyes he realized on what had just happend, but for some reason, he was hearing that heart monitor, and the sound of his own breathing. All of a sudden, this reminded him of the time he was in Rubenia. This flashback raced through his mind with lighting speed. He could hear the voices of those people, Al's voice, ......."brother"..........he was dying again, and he could feel it. Mustangs voice echoed through his ears, Edward!! Edward!!!! _**beeb beeb beeb beeb beeb beeb beeb beeb beeb beeb beeb beeb beeb beebbeebeebeebeebeebeebeebeebeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**_ At that last momment Ed jolted up and was awakend from his trans. He breathed in heavily. He looked around, no one was there, he was all alone. He noticed that his hands were tied together. He finaly reallized what he went through, it was no dream. As he found a way to untie himself, he slowly walked out of this building. He had come out from the train station bathroom. As he slowly cleared his head, he finaly came back to his senses. He rememberd Rose. "augh Rose."

Ed qucikly scavaged the city, as he past by all he could see were people going about their business, big flat screen tv's that were on some buildings, and many industrial items. He quickly yelled "Rose!! Rose where are you!!" But to no avail no response. He looked and searched every corner, until he started going to alleys. And that's when he heard wheeping, as he turned. He saw her, his eyes widen from the sight. He couldn't believe that this happend. Rose was completely naked, all she had to cover herself was her own arms and knees. She stayed there huddled by a dumpster, shaking since the sky was filled with clouds. It was a cold day, and a bad day for both Ed and Rose. As he neared her, he made a bit of noise as he stepped on broken glass. In which she covered herself more, thinking they've come back, he knelt down beside her. "Rose" was his only words, she was crying, but she slowly lifted her head to meet eyes with Ed. Tears filled her eyes, "E-D Edward....." she spoke in between sobs. ".............yeah..........." was his only response. "I-....I-...I was-.......they- they...the-....they-" Ed hushed her. "Dont......please....dont do this to yourself, its hard enough on you. Sometimes it's hard for us to forget things that stay in our minds, but we dont deserve this....you dont deserve this. Dont do this to your self." Edward had given her the same speech she did earlier. Rose looked at him "Ed- Ed.......OH EDWARD!!!!!" she embraced him. Ed blushed alot by this move, she had just hugged him while she was naked. But that wasn't the point, he needed to cover her. And so, he found a few items in which to transmute a long trench coat. As he covered her, he slowly walked her out. "come on......lets get you home." She nodded, and so the two once again walked out of the alley. Knowing what events had just happend to them, that will stay in their minds for the rest of their lives.

Feb: 14 1919

time: 4:30PM


End file.
